


Longarm's Lust

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cameras, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Seduction, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Shockwave had always been loyal and devoted to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, but what will happen when their relationship becomes more than just professional?





	1. The New Mission

Once upon a time, it had been far from often when Longarm Prime would receive a call from his lord. Although since being rebuilt, Megatron had seemed to increase the number of calls he'd partake in with the disguised Shockwave. It had started off as simply business. Shockwave thought it fortunate that his lord enjoyed their conversations and complimented the spy on his success in staying undercover and undetected for so long. That is, until one off hand unprofessional observation left the spy both curious and confused. 

"I must say my ever loyal Shockwave, you could seduce even Ultra Magnus with no trouble at all."

The comment had been made shortly after Longarm Prime had a meeting with Ultra Magnus. He managed to convince the mech to let him take control of a special project that, with the right guidance, could greatly assist Megatron in conquering Cybertron. He had spoken of his accomplishment with his usual indifference, but it seemed his lord was as perceptive as ever and easily picked up on his slight excitement. 

He had received more private comms from his lord since then. During important meeting with Ultra Magnus mostly, but also when he was speaking with Agent Blurr or other primes. In Shockwave's opinion, they were getting rather…lewd. 

"I'm sure you'd love to have that little blue Autobot on your dissection table, wouldn't you Shockwave?" 

The seductive grumble in his lord's voice sent shivers up Shockwave's spinal strut. He shuttered his optics and let out a sigh, this was getting odd. Was Megatron testing his resolve? His ability to remain focused? His façade's upkeep? He didn't know, but he wanted to. He wanted to know why his lord was teasing him, or testing him. 

Walking into his office, Longarm locked his door and shut all the windows. Dialing his lord's frequency brought anxiety he'd only felt once in his career and a Decepticon spy. The day he thought he'd been discovered infiltrating the platoon by Bumblebee. He suppressed his anxiety and transformed to his true self, looking as stoic as ever.

Megatron answered the call, appearing on a screen that did not appear to be the screen from his normal communications hub." Ah Shockwave, I was hoping you'd call." Megatron said with a grin.

Shockwave suppressed a shiver that threatened to wrack through his frame at his lord's seductive tone. Clearing his vocalizer, he spoke." Lord Megatron if I may…why have you hailed me so frequently as of late? Is there something going on that I should be aware of my lord?" He asked, fiddling with his claws out of view from the camera. 

Megatron's smirk was fairly telling." Shockwave you are a horrifyingly intelligent mech, surely you have theories for why I've been hailing you so frequently. I'd like to hear them." He supplied. 

Shockwave would have frowned in frustration had he been disguised as Longarm." Well my lord, I do have a few theories…" He conceded. Megatron gave a little nod, prompting the spy mech to continue." My initial theory was that you could be suffering from a glitch of some kind due to your new frame…" He stated." However I discarded that theory after you sent me a medical scan after I first voiced my worries. My second theory that I am still teetering on is that you are simply testing me."

Megatron hummed at that as a sly look took hold of his optics." And what if, my loyal Shockwave, I am not testing you? What could it possibly be then hm?"

Shockwave swallowed thickly." T-That perhaps you are…interested in me my lord." He cursed mentally at his stutter. He lost his composure. If this was a test, he surely failed it now. 

Megatron's grin would have been unsettling to any other mech." Oh my dear Shockwave, how perceptive you are indeed. I am indeed interested in…advancing out relationship." He drawled out seductively. 

Shockwave shuddered." M-My lord…surely there are better mechs than I available to you? Not that I am not grateful or flattered of course." He said greatly embarrassed. 

"Shockwave I will be frank with you, no mechs under my command can match your loyalty nor your intellect. It would be foolish of me to pursue any other for this…job." Megatron explained, lacing his servos together and resting his chin on them. 

Shockwave was…well shocked. He hadn't expected this to have been the case." And what is the job my lord?" He asked, struggling to remain composed. 

"My dear loyal Shockwave, this mission I have for you is one you are entitled to decline. It will take an extreme amount of secrecy and strain from you. I would understand if you do not wish to accept." Megatron stated. 

"My lord?" Shockwave whispered nervously.

"Shockwave, I want you to carry the heir to the Decepticon empire and stand by my side as my Conjunx Endura."


	2. Ultra Seduction

Shockwave had accepted Megatron's unbelievably personal mission. Before they could set their plan into motion, Shockwave would have some convincing to do. He would have to convince Ultra Magnus to allow him to visit Earth. This would be no easy feat, but Megatron spoke as though he had full confidence in Shockwave's abilities. 

Longarm wasn't usually the kind of mech to visit an engex bar late into the cycle, but he knew Ultra Magnus frequented this particular establishment after his shift ended for the cycle. The information was reliable, as it came from Blurr. Blurr was known to be both unable to shut up and incredibly honest. Plus, Blurr worked at the bar itself so he knew every mech or femme that frequented the place. 

Walking in warily, Longarm instantly spotted Ultra Magnus nursing what appeared to be his fourth engex cube in a corner booth. Blurr was at the bar mixing drinks in a fancy display of hand to optic skill, distracting plenty of bots from the new patron. Longarm walked over to the booth, smiling shyly at the older mech." Ah Ultra Magnus, I'm glad there's at least one mech I know well here." He stated." May I sit with you sir?"

Ultra Magnus apparently was not concerned about his composure so much after the cycle was over. Shockwave could easily tell the mech was slightly charged and that his convincing fake shyness was found endearing by him." Of course Longarm Prime, I could use some intellectual company." He said and smiled. 

Sitting down, it didn't take long before Longarm had the drunken Magnus wrapped around his digit. Shockwave barely charged, Magnus needing his hammer to remain upright. Luckily the bar had been busy, so Blurr hadn't noticed Longarm's presence. Noticing Magnus wobble a bit while getting ready to leave, Longarm spoke." Ultra Magnus, why don't I accompany you back to your quarters? I'd hate for you to fall on the way and possibly injure yourself." He said sweetly. 

Magnus agreed almost instantly, using his hammer to walk with while side by side with Longarm. They took longer than expected, but soon came upon Magnus' chambers.

Shockwave had to suppress and smirk as he gazed up at the drunk mech." Ultra Magnus…I…I would like very much if we could…" He whispered, increasing his height a bit to kiss the mech before him. As predicted, he reciprocated almost instantly. Pulling Longarm inside and groping the smaller mech's aft firmly. Pushing him back against the wall gently, Shockwave dropped to his knees, opening his panel and exposing his valve. All it took was a servo gently stroking his modesty cover to make Magnus' spike panel snap back and allow his spike to pressurize. With a shy grin, Longarm gazed up at Ultra Magnus and took him into his intake. 

Ultra Magnus moaned from the sensation that Longarm's intake provided, thrusting his hips at an attempt to throat frag the smaller mech. 

Unaware of Longarm's true intentions, Ultra Magnus was blissfully unaware and Shockwave hacked into the security cameras remotely. The security cameras soon showing live footage to none other than Megatron himself. 

:Very good Shockwave, now do your master a favor and give Ultra Magnus an overload he'll never forget, but do not use your valve. That perfect little thing is only for me: Megatron purred over a private comm link between himself and his faithful servant. 

Shockwave obliged, taking Ultra Magnus even further into his intake and letting the larger mech throat fuck him until he could taste the prefluid dripping from his spike. Using his fingers, he dug into Magnus' hip joints and sneakily injected the older mech with a sedative that would take effect soon. With a couple more encouraging hums and flicks of the tongue, Longarm easily made the Magnus overload. 

:Swallow my dear: Megatron huffed out over the private comm, sounding out of breath. A muffled gagging sound also coming from the comm as well. 

Longarm swallowed the transfluid before pulling back and allowing Ultra Magnus to lead him to his berth. Luckily the older mech hadn't noticed that Longarm closed his valve cover. They both laid on the berth and soon, Magnus was unconscious.

:You performed beautifully my dear: Megatron compliment over the private comm, Shockwave could almost hear the lewd smirk on his master's face. :Get some rest, I hope to see you on earth within the next few cycles so I may show you what pleasures your master can gift you:

Shockwave shuttered his optics, soon letting himself drift off to recharge with the pleasant thoughts of Megatron's promise filling his processor. 

As Megatron closed the private comm, he smirked as he looked down at the currently filled mouth of his former second in command." Well Starscream it seems you can still serve a purpose in my empire." He teased, pulling his spike out of the seeker's mouth and tucking it back behind his modesty panel. 

The seeker spit out a decent amount of transfluid, grimacing at the after taste it left behind." How dare you Megatron!" He screeched." Just because I am only a helm currently doesn't mean you can just use me like some valve-light!" He yelled angrily as Megatron only looked even more pleased with himself.

Megatron grinned, lifting up the head of his ex-second and squeezing slightly." Your intake is of so much more use when it is around my spike Starscream, but do not fret. You won’t have to suffer this 'humiliation' much longer." He mocked with fake sympathy in his voice.

Starscream rolled his optics and bared his denta to the warlord." Oh yes my liege, because your little loyal servant Shockwave will be so much better. Tell me oh mighty Megatron, do you have a kink for one optic having mechs because I assure you Lugnut would be a much closer intellectual match to you and your stupid fat helm!" He hissed with spite." I'm sure your other 'most loyal' servant will love being pushed aside for an upgrade."

Megatron frowned with a dark look in his optics, causing the seeker to gulp nervously." Lugnut may be a loyal servant, but he is not my dear Shockwave. Nor are you. Had Shockwave not been so deep undercover, I'd have offlined you long ago you blasted seeker." Megatron growled. 

Starscream smirked at that, looking sly." Then why do you keep me around oh mighty one?" He teased.

Megatron lifted the seeker's face near his own, a sadistic grin on his face causing the seeker to let out a whine of worry." Because my traitorous seeker, I need an intake to use until Cybertron is free from the Autobots. Shockwave cannot remain here with me forever, and until then I can put your foul mouth to good use."


	3. Bitlet Making

Convincing Ultra Magnus to allow Longarm to visit his old platoon-mates on Earth was easy enough. Convincing him to let Longarm go without an escort however proved futile. Luckily, he was allowed to choose and Blurr could be easily manipulated into letting Longarm have some alone time on earth as soon as he showed him the location of the Autobot's base. 

Longarm followed Blurr to the Autobot base, not really paying attention as the mech spouted as much knowledge as he had of earth to deaf audials. As soon as they reached the base they were greeted by Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Prowl. Upon further inspection, a small organic was with them as well. It appeared eager to meet the new mech. Transforming out of his vehicle mode, Longarm smiled a convincingly sincere smile." Bumblebee and Bulkhead! It has been too long since we've seen one another in person!" He said and hugged the yellow bot tightly, Bulkhead joining in soon after. 

Bumblebee grinned at his old friend and gestured towards the small organic Longarm had noticed earlier." Longarm this is our human friend Sari! She's really cool and is helping us learn about earth!" He explained. 

Longarm leaned down and gently shook Sari's hand." It is a pleasure to meet you Sari. I hope you can teach me about earth in the short time I'll be visiting here. This place has truly peaked my interest from what Bumblebee and Bulkhead have told me about it." He supplied. The human simply smiled and gave a little polite greeting too, soon leading Bumblebee off back into the base with talk of possibly showing 'Long Guy' a 'video game'. Whatever that nonsense was. Turning to Blurr, Longarm spoke." Agent Blurr would it be alright if I do a bit of sightseeing on my own for megacycle or so? I'd like the chance to experience the peacefulness of all this organic growth around here." He asked.

Blurr seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding." Yes sir, but please do be back in a timely manner. Ultra Magnus will call eventually to see if you arrived alright and are enjoying your visit sir." The mech said quickly and saluted. 

Longarm nodded and smiled before transforming into his altmode." Oh and one more thing agent Blurr, please do tell Bumblebee that as soon as I return I want to play one of those 'video games' the organic spoke of. Also tell Bulkhead I'd love to see some of the art he is working on as well." Seeing Blurr salute in response, Longarm drove off. 

Getting a decent enough distance away, Shockwave soon dialed Megatron's private comm frequency." Lord Megatron? This is Shockwave, I have arrived on earth and am proceeding to the coordinates you provided." He stated, coming up through some thick trees and arriving at a small mountain-like organic structure. Soon a hidden door opened to reveal his master in all his glory.

"Shockwave, I am ever so pleased you’ve made it to me. I trust you were not followed?" Megatron inquired. 

Shockwave soon transformed to his true cycloptic self and nodded." Of course my lord. The Autobots do not suspect a thing." He answered, following his lord into the secret base. 

Megatron smiled warmly and led Shockwave to the main area of the base." I do hope you managed to come up with a plan to explain carrying a sparkling suddenly Shockwave. Though, I would wager you had that already figured out the moment you accepted this mission from me." 

Shockwave nodded as he followed Megatron through the base's corridors." Ultra Magnus believes we interfaced last solar-cycle. I have plans for an assassination to remove him near the end of my carrying-cycle. I have already developed falsified C.N.A test results so he will see biological proof that the sparkling is his. I also will make sure to obtain Magnus status from him before his offlinement." He explained. 

Megatron nodded and hummed in a satisfied tone." Many steps ahead of the idiotic Autobots as always my dear Shockwave." He complimented, leading the mech into a private chamber after typing in a code on the door panel. 

The door soon opened to reveal a lavish berthroom with an oil bath, large plush berth, and many holopads lining shelves. It was glorious. 

Megatron soon leaned down and smiled as he whispered into Shockwave's audial." Are you prepared to experience the wonders afforded to the carrier of the Decepticon heir? The pleasures that only my Conjunx Endura may be granted?" He whispered huskily, his voice sending shivers up Shockwave's spinal strut. 

"I can only hope I am my lord." Shockwave said breathlessly as he felt his master's EM field brush up against his own, unbridled lust radiating from him. His knee joints felt weak as his master circled an arm around his waist, pulling Shockwave flush against Megatron's broad chestplate. 

Megatron gazed into the one optic of his most loyal servant and genuinely smiled." I could not have asked for a better mech to beget my heir than you Shockwave. Your allure knows no bounds. From your deadly yet elegant claws to your enchanting optic." He purred out, stroking his free hand down the side of Shockwave's helm. 

Shockwave shuddered in anticipation, optic smoldering from ardor. His antennae flicking back slightly from the attention he received from his master's powerful yet gentle servos. 

Megatron led Shockwave to the berth, carefully laying the cycloptic mech on the soft silky fabric. He loomed over Shockwave for a moment, his optics drinking in the scene before him. His processor memorizing every minute detail of this moment. 

Shockwave gazed up at his lord, retracting his valve cover. His optic brightening slightly in a mix of embarrassment and shyness." My lord…I do believe we should begin soon…or the Autobots may grow suspicious of my absence." He spoke softly. 

Nodding, Megatron retracted his spike cover. His spike's impressive length and girth pressurizing before the spy mech. Megatron leaned down and smirked as he whispered into his lover's audial." I do hope that your valve is as flexible as your frame Shockwave, it may be a tight fit."

Shockwave wrapped his arms around Megatron's back, burrowing his face into the warlord's neck." Please my lord…ravish me. Claim me. Fill me to the brim with your essence. I need you oh so terribly." Shockwave whimpered into his neck.

With a grin, Megatron soon entered the mech's rather petite valve. He groaned as the mesh walls clenched around his spike with every little moment. Shockwave whimpering and keening in pleasure. Shockwave left out a loud moan that soon turned to static as Megatron bottomed out. Megatron letting out a long low moan himself from the wet heat of his most loyal servant's valve. 

Their love making with rough and rather messy, both mechs being too lost in their shared pleasure to mind. 

Megatron soon stilled as he felt the fluttering of an overload wrack through Shockwave's frame, the cycloptic mech moaning in blissful release. He then grunted as overload took him as well, filling up Shockwave's gestation chamber which had the mech mewling in ecstasy beneath him. 

As if on autopilot, the two mechs opened their chestplates. Their sparks revealed to one another. They merged and clung to one another, an unbreakable bond being formed between them. After a couple minutes of panting and recuperation, they separated. Megatron pulled out of the wet heat that surrounded his spike, tucking it back behind his panel. Shockwave snapping his panel shut. 

Offering a cleaning rag, Megatron stood and helped Shockwave stand on wobbly pedes. His equilibrium being a bit off from the experience." So…you should be able to discover if you are carrying by the afternoon of the next solar cycle?" He asked as he watched Shockwave clean up the mess from in-between his thighs. 

Shockwave nodded and gazed up at his master." Yes my lord. Though I wouldn’t worry about the possibility of our interface session failing. Interface followed by a spark merge has almost an 80% chance of creating a newspark." He explained. 

Megatron nodded in understanding and began showing his beloved spy the way out of the base." I have something for you before you leave Shockwave." He stated as he watched Shockwave shift into the form of Longarm Prime. 

Longarm soon looked at Megatron curiously with a small smile on his faceplate." What is it my lord?" 

Megatron soon pulled what appeared to be an old cloak out of his subspace, handing it to him." This was once my favorite cloak to wear while making speeches to my people. I remember seeing you at a rally once while I wore it. I do hope that when you grow lonesome and long for me to be at your side during the hormonal ride that is carrying, that you'll hold it close and know I long to be with you just as much." He whispered as he wrapped it around Longarm's neck like a scarf. 

The first thing Longarm noticed was the scent. The cloak smelled like Megatron, so much so that he was surprised that no radical decepticon followers had stolen it vorns ago." I shall cherish it my lord." He said softly, blushing a bit from the tenderness of the moment and his master's way with words.

Leaning down, Megatron gently kissed the spy mech as the door to his lair opened." I look forward to seeing pictures of our sparkling developing my love." He stated and smirked at the shiver the title caused.

"I look forward to carrying your heir my lord."


End file.
